Delinquent
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Cousin Timmy Flaversham was just an ordinary mouseling growing up in 1890's London, but when he became acquainted with a teenage cad, everything went downhill from there...To be revised & reuploaded in the future. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**DELINQUENT**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK, for those of you who've read _A New Beginning _(a.k.a. the upcoming sequel to GMD), you remember the part at the beginning of Chapter 7, when Olivia talks about Cousin Timmy? This story will give you a deeper glimpse into his past.

Cousin Timmy, Chutzpah The Squirrel, & Auntie Miriam belong to me. I'd appreciate it if you asked for permission before using these characters in your stories or roleplays. Thanks in advance.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

When I was a kid, everybody called me "Goody Flaversham". I was sweet & kind to everybody, always wanting to be a good little boy. To the micefolk of Mouse London, I was the kid next door...

...that is, if you lived next door to Mouses Fiennes.

I don't really remember _all_ the details, but I do know that I became bad on a nice spring day, when I was around 8 years old. I was just walking down the street, minding my own business, as I made my way to school, dragging my backpack along the sidewalk. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky. Double-decker buses & hansom cabs were parading down the cobblestone streets, & people were just starting to open up their businesses & making their way to work & school.

"Hey, kid!" I stopped in my tracks, & looked up to see a squirrel coming towards me. He was a lot older than me, & he was covered in golden fur from head to toe. He had a big bushy tail, & he was dressed in just a vest. I was awfully afraid of the squirrel's formidable appearance, but I tried to be brave, as I asked, "What do you want from me, mister?"

"I just want to talk," the squirrel replied with an oily smile. I noticed that a cigarette was smoking between two of his fingers, & he took a drag of it as he added, "Say, kid, do you wanna have some fun? I know some really cool stuff we can do together!"

I had no clue over what I should do. I mean, school wasn't really my idea of fun (I'm sure you modern folk feel the same way), but at the same time, I knew I would get in big trouble if I skipped it. My mother, Miriam, often told me when I was little, that if I didn't go to school, Queen Mousetoria would place me in her royal dungeon. That was enough to scare me when I was 5, & it still did today.

But still, it would be nice to have a day off from the dreary old fountain of knowledge. "I'm in!" And with that, Chutzpah & I took the next hansom out of here.

* * *

We had a lovely day together, Chutzpah & I. Well, that depends on your definition of "lovely"—if you want to know what happened, we did a lot of things that my mother would certainly not approve of—in addition to skipping school, we threw rocks & stuff at shop windows, spray-painted all the alleys, stole candy from the grocery store, & even snuck into a grownup bar & drank alcohol!

I knew doing all those things were wrong, yet somehow, it felt liberating to do them. I guess that's how you feel after living with girls your whole life. (My dad died when I was a small child, so I didn't have a real father figure to look up to.)

As soon as Chutzpah had dropped me off at my street that evening, I finally realized something. I no longer had to go to school & learn about things I could always learn about later, nor did I have to live the restricted life of a proper Mousetorian child. I was free! Truly free!

* * *

Or so I thought. Upon finding out I had not attended school & that I had been spotted at the bar as well, my mother immediately punished me for the next 3 weeks. "Ye are not ta go out with anyone or do anything except attend classes, after which, ye will come straight home!" my mother said as she put me in my room & prepared to lock the door.

"But Mama," I whined, "that's not fair!"

"Well, that's what ye get fer being a bad boy!" As she shut the door & walked downstairs, I could hear her lamenting to herself, "Oh, what will the micefolk think of me noh?"

"Forget you, you old broad!" I said angrily to myself as I sat down on my bed & pouted. "I don't care what you say—I like being a bad boy! Besides, you're not the boss of me!"

"Ain't that the truth?" I looked up, surprised, to see a familiar figure coming up through my window. "There's a party at the girl's dorm near Oxford. You wanna come & spy on them?"

"Anything's a lot better than being stuck here!" I said, following Chutzpah down the drainpipe of my house, being careful not to be spotted by my mom in the window.

* * *

And so the next year went by, my actions repeating in a vicious cycle. I had completely changed from an innocent boy to a little terror. Chutzpah had not only showed me to chase after women, but he also taught me how to swear, gamble, vandalize, steal, & demolish things. The city would have been a complete wreck if Mother had not kept catching me every night. She tried to keep me at home, where I supposedly belonged, but it was all in vain. I was rescued from her evil clutches by Chutzpah every time.

And as a matter of fact, Chutzpah & I had just snuck out on a cold November night in 1895. It wasn't snowing, but it was still freezing, & no rodent dared to go out on such a chilly evening. No one but me & Chutzpah. The moon attempted to shine vainly through the thick clouds as Chutzpah & I were sitting patiently in our hideout in a small tree. We watched, as a small girl, around my age, was finishing up her bath. She was a cute little thing, with sparkling green eyes & an adorable button nose between them.

As Chutzpah & I watched the girl dry off & put on her nightclothes, I suddenly felt the branch that we were occupying was starting to sway violently. A crack, & soon, we were tumbling to the ground. It was then I realized I shouldn't have screamed, for the girl & her frightened mother had disappeared from our view. Eventually, I heard police sirens sounding out, louder & louder as the cars came for us...

* * *

"Miss Flaversham, I hate to come at this ungodly hour, but is this your son?" I heard the constable ask as he dragged me into the living room of my house.

"Yes, Constable, thank ye so very much," I heard Mom say, trying not to show her obvious anger as she brought me further into the house. "Have a nice night, & again, thanks for yer help." When the door had shut & my mom & I were alone, I cowered in fear as her face hardened with rage, & she began to slap me as she screamed angrily in her Scottish brogue, "Ye ghastly young beast, what have ye been up ta noh?"

"N-N-Nothing," I stammered, frightened. "Chutzpah & I—"

"Ah told ye not ta ever come in contact with that naughty young swine!" Mom shrieked, slapping me even harder.

"But I had to go, Mama! Chutzpah wanted to show me this pretty girl, &...!"

"Is that what ye've been doin'!" Mom yelled, now shaking me. "Ye've been spyin' on little gels again?"

With tears streaming down my face, I struggled to be brave as I choked out my reply. Upon hearing my answer, Mom glowered, & shook her head sadly, as she said solemnly, "Oh, Timmy...I simply don' know where Ah went wrong...but there's one way Ah can make it right again..."

* * *

The next day, I was taken to Coronation Street. I was familiar with this avenue, though. Chutzpah & I often went here to pick on the many orphans who lived here.

Soon, Mom drove me up to this big, really ominous-looking building. A figurehead of Jesus was on the roof, & the sign over the entrance said, "St. Mary's Delinquent Hall & Youth Hostel For Runaway & Wayward Children, Established 1865". I did not want to go there, but Mother left me no choice. Either I lived here or out on the streets.

With tears in my eyes, I grabbed my suitcases, & made my way over to the entrance. Mom didn't even say "goodbye" to me as she drove her car away & headed back for the place I once called home.


End file.
